ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
Scores
In the score is a list of the players with their individual amount of points in a certain area, ordered in decreasing numbers. They are split up into 100 positions each. One can either chose the type of score wanted, or the desired positions, including the "Own position" choice that automatically shows the accordant 100 positions. The own position is highlighted in green , those of your alliance partners in yellow . If two or more players have the same amount of points, which for example often happens in the scientists score, the latest player getting the shared number is listed at the top of them. Those scores are used to determine the progress of a player in various aspects of the game. Players may also want compete against each other for the high scores. The different types of Highscores are explained below. Total score This score is determined by three of the eleven individual scores, plus the number of citizens in your towns. * each = 1 point * sum of other scores = Master Builder Score + Scientists Score + Generals (Military) Score Total\ Score\ =\ Citizens\ +\ Master\ Builder\ +\ Scientists\ +\ Generals\ (Military)\ Score Master builders This score is determined by the amount of resources spent on all your buildings. This formula is applied to the base cost of buildings and does not take into consideration the cost reduction of the research Pulley, Geometry, and Spirit Level or reduction buildings that reduce resource requirements such as Architect's Offices, Carpenters, Firework Test Areas, Opticians and Wine Presses (meaning that if a building costs 100,000 resources before any cost reductions are applied you will get 1,000 points regardless of whether you have a Level 1 or a Level 32 Carpenter or the level of research). * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points * each spent on buildings: 0.01 points : For example, Academy Level 5 ( , for level 5 + for level 4 + for level 3 + for level 2 + for level 1 = TOTAL of , ) + Trading Port level 1 (total of ) = 11.77 Master Builder points. Buildings levels This score is determined by the total levels of all buildings in all your towns. * each level: 1 point Scientists This score is determined by the number of research points invested on completed researches. * each invested on research: 0.02 points : For example, Deck Weapons ( ) + Conservation ( ) = * 0.02 = 0.48 scientists points. Levels of Research This score is determined by the number of completed researches. * each completed research: 4 points Generals (Military Score) This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or war ship that are currently active. Units disbanded or perished in battle do not count. Cost reduction buildings do not reduce the amount of points you get as the points are based on the cost without any reductions. * each spent on active military: 0.02 points * each spent on active military: 0.02 points * each spent on active military: 0.02 points * each spent on active military: 0.02 points : For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman gives (30\times0.02)+(30\times0.02) = 1.2 Generals/Military points. Gold supply This score simply indicates how much gold a player has in their account. * each unit: 1 point Offensive points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own attackers. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed in offense. These points are then rounded towards higher number and constantly decrease day by day. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your attackers gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Offensive points. Defensive points You will get points for every unit destroyed by your own defenders. This score is determined entirely by the amount of resources spent on each military unit or ship that is killed in defense. These points are then rounded towards higher number and constantly decrease day by day. * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points * each : 0.05 points : For example, a Swordsman costs and , so each Swordsman killed by your defenders gives you (30\times0.05)+(30\times0.05) = 3 Defensive points. Trade high score For every successful transaction via the Trading post you will receive points: * each traded: 0.009 points * each traded: 0.009 points * each traded: 0.009 points * each traded: 0.009 points * each traded: 0.009 points Resources This score is determined by the amount of spent resources. The loss of units does not lead to highscore deductions. The starting value for existing players is taken from the Master builders plus the Donation highscore. * each spent: 0.01 points * each spent: 0.01 points * each spent: 0.01 points * each spent: 0.01 points * each spent: 0.01 points Donate You will get points by donating resources to the Saw mill, Vineyard, Quarry, Crystal mine, Sulphur pit and Miracles. * each donated: 0.01 points * each donated: 0.01 points * each donated: 0.01 points * each donated: 0.01 points * each donated: 0.01 points Category:Game mechanics